Pixel spray
The pixel spray is one of the spray types available to players upon completion of a hero-specific achievement in quick or competitive play, the other being the cute spray. It is unlocked upon completion, with no need to spend credits in order to use it. The sprays themselves are pixel art renditions of the playable heroes. Ana Spray - Pixel.png|Ana Naptime: Interrupt an enemy ultimate with Ana's Sleep Dart in quick or competitive play. Ashe Spray - Pixel.png|Ashe Short Fuse: Kill an enemy by shooting Ashe's Dynamite from at least 30 meters away in quick or competitive play. Spray Baptiste Pixel.png|Baptiste '''Stand by Me':Prevent 4 deaths with a single use of Baptiste's Immortality Field in Quick or Competitive play. Bastion Spray - Pixel.png|Bastion Triple Threat: Kill 2 enemies in each of Bastion's configurations without dying in quick or competitive play. Brigitte pixel75.png|Brigitte Excuse Me: Interrupt an enemy's ult with Shield Bash in quick or competitive play. Doomspray pixel.png|Doomfist Air Strike: Get a killing blow with Doomfist's full-power Seismic Slam in Quick or Competitive Play. DVa Spray - Pixel.png|D.Va Shot Down: Prevent 1500 damage with a single use of D.Va's Defense Matrix in quick or competitive play. Genji Spray - Pixel.png|Genji Their Own Worst Enemy: Kill 2 enemies with a single use of Genji's Deflection in quick or competitive play. Hanzo Spray - Pixel.png|Hanzo Simple Geometry: Get 3 killing blows with a single use of Hanzo's Storm Arrows in quick or competitive play. Junkrat Spray - Pixel.png|Junkrat Mine Like a Steel Trap: Knock an enemy into your Steel Trap using Junkrat's Concussion Mine in quick or competitive play. Lucio Spray - Pixel.png|Lúcio The Floor Is Lava: Get 3 killing blows while wallriding without dying in quick or competitive play. McCree Spray - Pixel.png|McCree Whoa There!: Interrupt an enemy ultimate ability with McCree's Flashbang in quick or competitive play. Mei Spray - Pixel.png|Mei Ice Blocked: Block 1200 damage with a single Ice Wall in quick or competitive play. Mercy Spray - Pixel.png|Mercy Group Health Plan: Restore 200 health for 5 players without dying in quick or competitive play. Pixel.png|Moira Simple Trigonometry: Fully deplete both types of Moira's Biotic Orb's without dying in quick or competitive play. Orisa pixel.png|Orisa Halt State: Pull enemies into 1000 damage with a single use of Orisa's Halt! In quick or competitive play. Pharah Spray - Pixel.png|Pharah Clearing the Area: Knock an enemy to their death using Pharah's Concussive Blast in quick or competitive play. Reaper Spray - Pixel.png|Reaper Waste Not, Want Not: Get 3 solo kills with a single clip of Reaper's shotguns in quick or competitive play. Reinhardt Spray - Pixel.png|Reinhardt I Am Your Shield: Block 8000 damage using Reinhardt's Barrier Field without dying in quick or competitive play. Roadhog Spray - Pixel.png|Roadhog Giving You the Hook: Interrupt an enemy ultimate ability using Roadhog's Chain Hook in quick or competitive play. Soldier 76 Spray - Pixel.png|Soldier: 76 Rocket Man: Get 2 killing blows with a single use of Soldier: 76's Helix Rockets in quick or competitive play. Sombra_8bit.png|Sombra Hack the Planet: Hack 15 enemies without dying in quick or competitive play. Symmetra Spray - Pixel.png|Symmetra The Car Wash: Hit an enemy with 3 beams simultaneously in quick or competitive play. Torbjorn Spray - Pixel.png|Torbjörn Armor Up!: Have one of Torbjörn's Armor Packs on 5 allies at the same time in quick or competitive play. Tracer Spray - Pixel.png|Tracer Total Recall: Recover 400 health using Tracer's Recall without dying in quick or competitive play. Widowmaker Spray - Pixel.png|Widowmaker Did That Sting?: Kill 4 enemies using Widowmaker's Venom Mine during a single quick or competitive play game. Winston Spray - Pixel.png|Winston Mine Sweeper: Destroy 10 turrets or traps using Winston's Tesla Cannon without dying in quick or competitive play. Pixel Wrecking Ball.png|Wrecking Ball Adaption:Absorb 1500 damage with Wrecking Ball's Adaptive Shield in quick or competitive play. Zarya Spray - Pixel.png|Zarya Power Overwhelming: Keep Zarya's Particle Cannon above 70 power for 60 seconds in quick or competitive play. Zenyatta Spray - Pixel.png|Zenyatta Rapid Discord: Get 4 kills or assists with Zenyatta's Orb of Discord within 6 seconds in quick or competitive play. Category:Sprays Category:Cosmetics